Talk:Rhino (Warframe)/@comment-74.103.208.8-20130518162633
First off, let's talk about this in a rational manner and apologies for the length or if you've read this in a post in the forums. This is not a QQ post but a constructive one. Before we talk about my suggestions, let's discuss the why. The possible reasons why DE hit Rhino with the nerf bat may include (purely based on my own speculation): 1) People only taking Iron Skin and spamming that exclusively. This is understandable because they want to make the other abilities more appealing and want us to utilize all the skills to the fullest extent to make a more well rounded participant. They can nerf it but there needs to be a buff to the other abilities to make them more appealing to use and to compensate for the loss in power. 2) They want to "balance" things a bit before the PvP sparring comes out. Again, understandable because they don't want to hear about QQing about how Rhino is so OP and that nobody else can scratch him. Warframe is a PvE game primarily, however, with sparring as a SIDE thing. In a life and death scenario in the main game where you are surrounded by infested everywhere, don't you want at least one of your teammates able to weather the onslaught and tank for you while you shoot from relative safety? That's the purpose of a tank to attract attention, take damage and let the ones who prefer dps to do their job. There is no OP in co-op, we are helping each other and everyone is useful and everyone has a role. Most Rhinos are happy that they don't dps, they happy being melee/bullet sponges. We don't complain that others do more damage, if we wanted to do more damage, we'd play other frames. I used to love hitting Iron Skin and rushing to the aid of my teammates who are heavy under fire or need reviving. Now I hesitate and am not as willing - definitely not what the developers want, I am sure. Sure there will be a pet skill for this for the Sentinels but Sentinels are supposed to supplement your role not replace it. 3) Rhino is probably one of the more popular frames. Perhaps the developers feel that other frames like Trinity are not getting enough love and they want people to shift to try out other frame or try Trinity tanking. This is better done by buffing abilities of the other frames if one of them is being ignored to make them more attractive rather than severely nerfing one that most players who love to play it are happy with. Suggestions: 1) Bring back the invulnerability! But the twist - make it our #4 and cost 100 energy. Give us our God mode but make it non-spammable. We can only use it for emergencies. We have to be smart when and where we use it. This will solve it for PvP too - invulnerability twice in a match and then you'd have to rely on your gun skills to last the rest of the match. PvP can also be fixed by downgrading us to Level 0 stats and Level 0 mods. This way, no ability spamming and no infinite shields/invulnerability. 2) Shift Radial Blast to #2 and make it 50 energy. They don't even need to buff the damage much because cost-wise it'll be worth using it to clear groups of Infested instead of spending 100 energy to become invulnerable. It shouldn't be as powerful as other frames' ultimates but should provide decent damage. The idea is to Radal Blast to do some decent AOE damage when surrounded then clean up with your Scindo or Fragor. Rhinos don't retreat we're to slow to hit and run, we need something cheap that gives us a little punch. 3) Shift Rhino Stomp to #3 and make it 50 to 75 energy. They should also completely take away the damage from this and buff Radial Blast a little so that Radial Blast will be our specific AOE damager and this will be used solely to crowd control the bosses, Heavies, and Ancients. This way, we'll have to think, is it worth it to Iron Skin twice in a boss fight or should I float him a few times to mitigate damage and then be invincible at the end to burn the boss down? 4) oh and increase the range of Rhino Charge while you're at it. Help us get to where we need to go a little faster and maybe knock down a few more baddies along the way. A buff to the gore damage would be nice but not necessary. We are not Excaliburs after all, we stomp em to the ground then turn around to finish em off or let the others clean up after us if we are going after something else. I hope these are reasonable changes that will satisfy most of my fellow Rhinos who want to see the frame tuned well and are not interested in making it OP and cheesy to play. I hope DE is listening and gives us back some of our former glory.